1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wrenches and, particularly, to a hex wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical hex wrench can only twist a hex socket bolt of a matched size. Therefore, to twist hex socket bolts of different sizes, different types of hex wrenches are needed, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a hex wrench, which can overcome the described limitations.